Kiriya, Until We Meet Again
by YuriCherie
Summary: Kiriya will return for the sake of his loved one. However, some accidents will happen; how will the lovely couple face it? Couple: Honoka x Kiriya
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Author note: Hi guys, this is my very first fanfic, it may not be well-written and some characters may be OOC (out of character), but please give it a chance. This is about the first ever Pretty Cure season, Futari wa Pretty Cure. After I saw the season, I felt really sorry for Honoka and Kiriya, so I wrote about what happened after he disappeared in the last episode. IMPORTANT: Max Heart has yet to happen and the boy that appeared in the last episode last scene is not Kiriya.**

 **Disclaimer: Pretty Cure does not belong to me, if it does, it would happen like this fanfic.**

* * *

 _Italic: thoughts_

 **Bold: emphasize**

 _ **Bold+italic: flashback thoughts**_

CAP LOCK: ROAR/ SHOUT

* * *

Prologue

Kiriya's POV(in case you don't know POV is point of view)

 _I'm sorry, Misumi-senpai, Honoka-san, but this is the only way, I must defeat you two so I can live, I cannot defy fate… oh! What am I thinking, they're the exact same girls who killed Poisony-nee-san, I should not show mercy to them! Moreover, I do not want to suffer the same way she did._ But now, standing behind a collapsed Cure White… _Come on, just punch her and deliver the final blow!_ My hands were unable to move _._ _ **Build up the courage to defy fate!**_ Her beautiful voice echoed in my mind, I simply do not want to hurt her.

Cure Black: Do you really wish to see Honoka like this?

 _I cannot do it!_ I look at the blue haired Pretty Cure, she is full of wounds and bruises because of me. _I cannot hurt her anymore! This prism stone holds immense power, they would be one step closer to the goal they are fighting so hard for with this, for all the things I've done and all the things I've said, this is the least I can do._ I took of my prism stone and gave it to Cure White, and I headed towards Ilkubo, ignoring Cure White's desperate cries, I know all too well that there is no point in running away.

* * *

In Dusk Zone

Dark King: WHY DID YOU BETRAYED ME, KIRIYA?! YOU KNOW FULL WELL OF THE CONSEQUENCES!

Me: I cannot bring myself to hurt her anymore. I am well prepared to face my fate to perish.

Dark King: VERY WELL, YOU SHALL RETURN TO THE DARKNESS FOR ALL ETERNITY!

I can almost feel myself falling into an abyss of everlasting darkness. _I guess this is the end of the line, I'll be joining you soon, nee-san. Farewell Honoka…_

End Of Prologue

* * *

 **Author's note: This is just a prologue so it's short, but the chapters will be longer. Please look forward to it.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Future he had left behind

**Chapter 1: The Future he had Left Behind**

 **Author note: hold on, have you read the prologue yet? If not, you'd better do it now, it's the previous chapter, or else you might not be able to follow. If you have, then here you go, here's the new chapter one. Enjoy! *some characters may be OOC. Please review if you have any comments, they are important, thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Cure, or else, the storyline would be like this fanfic.**

* * *

 _Italic: thoughts_

 **Bold: emphasize**

 _ **Bold+italic: flashback thoughts**_

CAP LOCK: roar/ shout

* * *

Chapter one

Kiriya's POV

 _Huh? I am pretty sure I should have perished._ I open my eyes and found the scene around me is quite familiar except that I found myself floating in the night sky.

My thoughts were cut off by a familiar voice saying, or rather crying.

…: (sob) He's gone…

I can see a certain blue hair girl sitting in the corridor of a traditional Japanese mansion, she looked extremely depressed.

The blue hair girl: (sob) Now I won't see him ever again, how can I be so pathetic, I can't even save my friend even though he was standing right in front of me…

She looked at the yellow heart-shaped stone in her hand, her tears dripping on it like a waterfall.

 _No… I never meant to hurt you, this is not true! This is just an illusion…_ Tears threatened to escape from my eyes.

I shuddered for a brief moment, _what if this is not an illusion? Oh no… I gave you the stone so you can revive the Garden of Light; I thought if I left, you could move on and relieved from the sadness and grief caused by me. I did so to make you happy, so you can smile, I never meant to hurt you like this…_

Suddenly, the image faded, a lot of other images flew past, all featuring the sadness of those two. I heard a voice along with the images.

The voice: Thou hast not perished. Thou hast light in thy heart, thus, thou art trapped in the crevice of darkness and light.

Me: Who are you? And what are these I am seeing?

The voice: These are fragments of the future thou hast left behind.

I froze. _So this really is not an illusion, so all these images really did happened… No! What's the point of my disappearance if it can't even fulfil the wish of the one girl I care most about? I want to live, to stay by her side and protect her smile with my own two hands!_

Then, probably an amazingly good coincidence, the images fade and a light appears, I can feel that a distortion between light and darkness is formed, it called me upon it...

* * *

I open my eyes and find myself in a place that looks too familiar, Dusk Zone. I can see the Dark King and an unknown creature releasing unbelievably immense dark power, it seems to be challenging the Dark King.

It released a massive amount of dark energy, I can see the huge wave of dark energy approaching the hiding Cures. All I can think of is I have to save them before the dark energy hits them.

I try to persuade them that they cannot win against either of those two monsters, at least not without the Power of Creation. _Please don't go, I don't want to lose you._

As expected, those stubborn and reckless girls would never listen. But I did not foresee that their stubbornness and recklessness would lead them to victory.

 _Thank you. Thanks to you, I finally am able to see hope in my path ahead. I have a place I want to go, a place that I belong, for now, farewell._

End of Chapter 1

* * *

 **Author's note: Phew, finally I finished the chapter one. Please review if you have any suggestions or opinions.**


	3. Chapter 2: Reborn

**Chapter 2: Reborn**

 **Author's note: Remember Max Heart never happened. *some characters may be OOC. Please review if you have any comments, they are important, thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: Pretty Cure does not belong to me, if it does, it would happen like this fanfic.**

* * *

 _Italic =thoughts_

 **Bold=stronger tone/emphasize**

 _ **Bold+italic=flashback thoughts**_

CAP LOCK= ROAR/SHOUT

* * *

Chapter 2

Honoka's POV

(Panting) _I am so exhausted, my everywhere hurts, but it's worth it since we won, we protected the Garden of Light and the Garden of Rainbows from the Dark King. I suppose we should give a proper thanks to Porun and Guardian, and Kiriya-kun too. Wait, where is he..?_

Nagisa: phew! That was close, right Honoka? Honoka, are you alright?

Honoka: I'm fine, why do you ask?

Nagisa: Then why are you crying?

I lift my shaking hands and touched my cheeks, there is a stream of tears coming from my eyes. I dry it, and there is a long silence. Nagisa found her voice first.

Nagisa: Don't cry, Honoka, believe in him, I'm sure he will come back, you'll certainly meet him again under this same sky.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Garden of Light

(No one POV)

Elder: The Garden of Light has returned to normal, thanks to those two legendary warriors, um… Pretty Cura.

Guardian: Pretty **Cure**! But we do owe them a thank you.

Queen: Indeed, they…

The Queen's words were cut off by a guard came into her throne chamber.

The guard: My Queen (bow), there is a person who requests to see your majesty right away.

Elder: Who might that be?

The guard: We are not sure, the boy with green hair and cold light blue eyes is not a resident of the Garden of Light, we have sensed a slight dark aura coming from him, he might be a threat to her majesty. We need your permission to let him enter, your majesty.

Queen: (think for a while) Yes, you may permit him to enter.

* * *

A while later

The dark green hair boy entered the Queen's throne chamber.

Queen: What brings you here?

The boy: Your majesty(bow), I… I… was a servant of the Dark King, I had done you and you subjects harm. I know what I did was egregious, I deeply regret it, for I now understood nobody has the right to bring destruction upon others for whatever reason. I beg for your forgiveness, please, your majesty.

Queen: Please raise you head, we understand that you had no choice as you were born from dark power, you are not to blame. I see light in you, light that is still maturing, light that is still trying its best to blossom among the great darkness that was planted in your heart when you were born. I am always watching over the Garden of Rainbows, I remembered seeing your resolve of giving up on the eternal life you can have so you do not need to hurt the person you cared most about. I appreciate that resolve, it surpassed my expectations. You are one of us, people of light, you had provided great assistance to the Pretty Cures for saving us all, for saving both of the Gardens, we thank you from the bottom of our hearts.

The boy: I am not worthy of receiving that gratitude, your highness.

Queen: You are being too modest, I wish there is something I can do to repay you.

The boy: Well, actually I do have a favour to ask for. I wish to live in the Garden of Rainbows, as a normal human, am I being inconsiderate? If it is inconvenient to your majesty, I suppose…

Queen: No, not at all inconvenient, I am able to achieve that but why would you like to be a human? You know well your power would vanish.

The boy: I know. I once thought humans are weak, because nothing can be done if they do not work together, someone changed that opinion of mine, someone once told me, "Humans are strong because they work together.", the same person taught me how to care, how to love and how I can change my fate when I be brave to. She is someone special, I wish to stay by her side and protect her, but I know she would not be happy for being protected by dark power, therefore I wish to be just a normal human and protect her in the way humans protect their loved ones.

Queen: This person must be very important to you, (giggles) _beautiful young romance,_ you need to live for her sake too, I shall fulfill you wish. However, for me to achieve turning you into a human, there is a side effect: Your memories can be lost, though in some ways they can be triggered and you might be able to regain them, but it is not guaranteed. Are you still willing to take that risk?

The boy: _It's fine, I can almost feel the two of them will somehow change that._ That's fine, I'm prepared, thank you so much, your majesty.

Queen: Not at all. Then let us make haste.

A strong light surrounded the young boy and he disappeared from the throne chamber.

Guardian: Will this turn out good? He lost his memory so how can he tell those two anything?

Elder: It's alright, Keiko-san and Yoshiko-san will find a way, somehow.

Guardian: You ought to remember well their names are **Nagisa** and **Honoka!**

Queen: Believe in those two, it will be fine.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

 **Author's Note: thanks for reading, please review if you have any opinions.**


	4. Chapter 3: reunion

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

 **Author's note: Please read the previous chapters first or you can't follow :( Let's just say no one remember Kiriya existence in the Garden of Rainbows, except for the Pretty Cure. Max Heart never happened. *some characters may be OOC**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Cure, if I do, Kiriya-kun would not disappear.**

* * *

 _Italic=thoughts_

 **Bold= emphasize**

 _ **Bold+italic=flashback thoughts**_

CAP LOCK=SHOUT/ROAR

* * *

A certain green hair human's POV (you know who)

I woke up beside a river. I am feeling a little dazed, all I can remember is my name, Kiriya, nothing less, nothing more.

 _What can a person do when he found out that he doesn't remember anything?_ Which I did not find the answer. I am walking around aimlessly, I do not know where is my home, nor do I recall anything about my family, so I continue the wandering, but suddenly…

…: Ki…ki…ki…riya-k…kun?

I turn around and see a shocked ginger haired girl holding a lacrosse stick with one hand and pointing at me with her other hand, next to her is a deep blue haired girl who is covering her mouth with her shaking hands, tears coming out of her eyes like a waterfall.

 _Huh? I don't know who they are, well obviously, because I don't remember anything, but maybe they know something about me._

Me: Excuse me, do I know you two?

… (well, "I" don't know her name yet): What are you talking about? It's us! Nagisa and Honoka! (Pause) You don't recognize us?

Me: I can't be sure about anything, I remember nothing except my name.

They are even more shocked, then they just turn away from me and whisper something. _This is so awkward, what can I say when I know nothing?_

The one with ginger hair suddenly turns back towards me.

...: I see, so you don't remember anything. In that case, nice to meet you, I'm Misumi Nagisa, this is Yukishiro Honoka. (Hold out hand)

Common courtesy, handshaking. _I wonder why I feel kind of nostalgic, and I feel like these strangers to me is trustworthy._

* * *

Honoka's POV

I almost thought I am hallucinating, the one and only green hair boy that was the closest thing to special to me, I thought he was gone, but he's standing right before me. I was so happy that I cried.

But now, I figure out that he has lost his memory, memory of Dusk Zone, memory of his own family, memory of the fun he had in the Garden of Rainbows, memory of Nagisa and me. I am instantly shocked and hurt.

Nagisa: (turn away from Kiriya, whisper) This is Kiriya-kun, no doubt. You think his memory is lost because of the defeat of the Dark King?

Me: Perhaps. What do we do? What if we cannot bring his memories back? What if he cannot recall all the things we have experienced? What if…

Nagisa: Don't be too negative now. Kiriya-kun will definitely regain his memories, we just have to help him. How can he possibly forget about **you** (smirking)? Arienai (I don't believe it)!

Me: Is this really a time to tease?

Nagisa: Anyhow, my point is don't be too negative. We will bring his memories back, and obviously, you will be the tactician like always.

Me: Of course.

Nagisa: (turns back towards Kiriya) So, you really don't remember **anything**?

Kiriya: Nothing at all, except my name. I do not know about my parents or my relatives. I do not have a home to return to.

Me: In that case, my place is quite big and it has lots of extra rooms, maybe you can stay until you've regained your memory. I'm sure grandma would not mind.

Kiriya: _Normally I should not trust a stranger but somehow the two of them make me feel that they can be trusted._ Thank you so much, I will take that kind offer of yours.

Me: Since you are going to stay in this town for a while, how about we show you around town on Sunday?

Kiriya: Okay.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

 **Author's Note: Once again, thanks for reading, please review if you have an suggestions or opinion.**


	5. Chapter 4: Operation-Cupid

**Chapter 4: Operation-Cupid**

 **Author's Note: Let's assume that everyone that knows Kiriya in the Garden of Rainbows has their memory altered. Once again, please review if you have any comments. *some characters might be OOC, sorry...**

 **Disclaimer: Pretty Cure does not belong to me, if it does, I'll make sure Kiriya would not just disappear.**

* * *

 _Italic: thoughts_

 **Bold: Emphasize**

 _ **Bold+italic: flashback thoughts**_

CAP LOCK: ROAR/SHOUT

* * *

Chapter 4

Nagisa's POV

 _I knew Honoka had a little crush on Kiriya-kun when he first came here_ _, and she definitely still does; and I am sure he felt so for her as well at that time._

 _It's too sad if this feeling ends here. Therefore, I am going to be their little Cupid._

 _I know I told Honoka to be in charge but I think she is still in a traumatized state. This is seriously the first time that I've been organized in my whole life, I really made a to-do list._

* * *

Operation: Bring Kiriya-kun and Honoka together

Task 1: Bring Kiriya-kun out with Honoka

Task 2: Go to the place we went together before

Task 3: He will regain his memory

Task 4: The two of them get back together

Result: Cupid mission success!

* * *

An hour later

I seriously wasn't late for our meeting, now I just have to wait for the couple to show up.

Kiriya: Sorry we are late.

Me: No, you aren't, I'm just early. Now, let's set off to our first destination right away!

Kiriya: Mind if I ask where we're going first? And I just noticed, Honoka-san, did you put on perfume?

 _This must be Honoka's plan, that's the exact same perfume she made on the day we got the orange Prism Stone._

Honoka: Yes, I did. Do you remember anything?

Kiriya: Well, no… but it smells nice, like rose and lily.

Honoka: Oh, of course, let's head to our first destination now: Verone academy.

* * *

A while later

We bring him to our school, to his classroom, to the library and every single place he had been to. Nothing have happened.

We then bring him to the soccer field where the soccer team usually practises, which today is here too. We observe the practice outside the fence, hoping Kiriya-kun would recognize his past teammates.

When the practice is over, we ask if we could help out in Kimata-senpai's grandparents' farm this afternoon or later, coincidentally, he was planning to go with Fujipi-senpai as well, he said that we are welcomed.

We arrived at the farm. We request to let Honoka and Kiriya harvest cabbage again, just like last time. Honoka tries to hide it, but I can see her hopes are slipping away.

Honoka's POV

Harvesting cabbage really brings back memories of **mine**. I am supposed to talk about what I had did last time, but I can't find my voice.

We brought him to school, to the library, to the soccer field, to many places; each time we failed, I felt heartbroken.

That's why I keep quiet the whole time, I don't want to feel heartbroken anymore. _Somehow I feel that trying is pointless,_ _this really doesn't seem like me, me and Nagisa usually are the most hopeful ones._

Soon, it's late, nothing happened, of course, because I didn't make anything happen. We headed home without actually trying nor accomplishing anything.

 _Our plans did not work. The places we had spent time together provided no assistance in helping Kiriya-kun regain his memories, what do we do now?_

* * *

After a train trip

When we arrived home, it's already dusk. The three of us are strolling alongside the river that we once fought.

Kiriya: Wow, the sky is in a beautiful purple.

 _That's right, the sky is quite pretty._

I suddenly noticed an alerted look on Nagisa's face, while I am wondering why, I can feel it too and I froze.

This is not a natural evening purple-coloured sky…

End of chapter 4

* * *

 **Author's note: Thanks for reading. Again, please review.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Past We Shared

**Chapter 5: The Past We Shared**

 **Author's Note: Don't freak out if you know who is the mysterious character that will appear at the end of this chapter. Again, please review.**

 **Disclaimer: Pretty Cure does not belong me, if it does, there would be a happy ending for Kiriya.**

* * *

 _Italic: thoughts_

 **Bold: emphasize**

 _ **Bold+italic: flashback thoughts**_

CAP LOCK: SHOUT

* * *

Chapter 5

Kiriya's POV

 _What is this familiar yet uneasy feeling? It's frightening, I can't move._

 _Huh? The sky's colour is a bit off, what's going on?_

Honoka: Can it be?

Nagisa: But we already…

She hasn't finished her sentence when a strong wind suddenly starts blowing in our direction, pinning us on the ground. Then, two monsters appear before us, one looks like an eel and the other looks like a pile of algae.

Both monster: ZAKENNA!

Nagisa: Arienai!

Mepple: (suddenly) Both of you… -mepo

Mipple: …transform-mipo

Nagisa: Eh?! You're awake?! Argh! Whatever, Honoka!

Both girls: DUAL AURORA WAVE!

Black: Emissary of light, Cure Black!

White: Emissary of light, Cure White!

Both: Futari wa Precure

(I'll just skip their speech)

* * *

 _This feels so surreal! Sea-creature-like monsters, talking dolls that turn into phones, and the girls fighting those monsters, Precure…_

 _Ugh! My head hurts just now!_

White: Kiriya-kun, please make your escape now, we'll handle it here.

 _Argh?!_ I still can't move, for normal people it would be because they would be shocked to see their friends fighting massive monsters, but not for me; I'm terrified.

 _Why does it feel like that I once wield that kind of power? And why does it feel like I had once hurt those two with it?_

 _Ah! My head feels like it's just been impacted, what in the world is happening?!_

I look at the girl in white who was Honoka-san a moment ago fighting the flying eel and the other fight the algae, _why does this looks familiar? My subconsciousness is telling me that I had known them before just a few days ago. Argh! My head hurts even more now…_

...: KYAAAAAA

I was pulled back to reality from the pain in my head by the scream coming from Cure White. She is bound by the eel and is being attacked by its electric shock.

Black: WHITE! Wait just… AH!

Cure Black was unaware of the algae behind her which is now pulling her backwards.

Black: How come?! We had defeated the Dark King, why is there Zakennas around? White, do you have any ideas of what's going on? White…?

 _Oh no! Honoka-san has fainted, Nagisa-san can't handle them alone, what can I do?_

 _Ah! That pain again. Huh? Zakenna? Pretty Cure? Have I heard of them before?_

Black: The one who summoned these Zakennas, show yourself, coward! Or are you afraid that you can't face us on your own?

As her voice sounded, she is immediately thrown towards the massive eel and is shocked by another wave of electricity.

…: I see, our 'Friends of Justice' in black and white playing the heroine again.

I turn around towards the voice and see a crimson haired woman that just spoke.

The woman: Why hello, Kiriya, my cute little brother. Long time no see.

End of Chapter 5

* * *

 **Author's note: Thanks for reading again. I think the ending will come in the next two to three chapters,** **please look forward to it. Please review if you have any comments or opinions, thanks.**


	7. Chapter 6: Family or Love?

**Chapter 6: Family or Love?**

 **Author's Note: please don't complain about the character that just appeared, I really think Kiriya deserved that. Again, please help and review.**

 **Disclaimer: Pretty Cure does not belong to me, if it does, a happy ending is a must, for whoever deserves it.**

* * *

 _Italic: thoughts_

 **Bold: emphasize**

 _ **Bold+italic: flashback thoughts**_

CAP LOCK: SHOUT

 ***nee-san means big sister in Japanese.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Kiriya's POV

 _Little brother? She is my sister? But she summoned those monsters, didn't she? If her words are true, then what am I? UGH! This horrible headache is never ending._

Black: Aren't you… Poisony?! But we defeated you ages ago!

Poisony: Like always, YOU REALLY PISSED ME OFF! Zakenna, do my bidding!

The Cures are attacked by the eel again.

 _Poisony...nee-san?_ Those words came into my mind.

Poisony: (to Kiriya) Well, I most certainly did not expect you, of all people, would betray the Dark King. You are the SHAME of the family!

Me: Who **are** you? What do you know about me?

Poisony: Don't play dumb! You are my little brother Kiriya, you are a descendant of Dusk Zone but you are a traitor! You betrayed our King by joining forces with these brats. If you think you can avoid punishment by acting like an amnesiac, you are absolutely wrong!

 _Dusk Zone? Dark King? Descendant? Sister?_

I look at Cure White, who practically is being tortured now, why do I feel like I've seen this before? Seeing her like this makes me feel like my heart can explode and burn any moment now. _Why? I only know her a few days ago… unless… I don't?_

 _AHHHHH! My head!_

 _Huh?_ _ **Humans are weak… No, it's because they work together that humans are strong, right? You don't know a damn thing about me, DON'T ACT SO HIGH AND MIGHTY! Kiriya-kun, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!**_

 _ **I won't run from my fate, even if I may suffer from it... Build up the courage to defy fate!**_

 _Fate? Courage? Right, I am a proud descendant of the Dusk Zone, my mission was to annihilate the Pretty Cure._

* * *

Poisony: Well?

Me: That's right, as a descendant of the great Dusk Zone, I was sent to defeat the Pretty Cure for the sake of our Dark King's immortality.

White: (half-consciously) No… Don't fall into the dark side again…

Poisony: Finally given up on the act huh? But that doesn't change anything, it's too late, even if you are my brother, I would not forgive anyone who betrayed the Dark King. As soon as I finish off these arrogant and annoying little girls, I will send you off with them. Let me see, who should I start with? Maybe I'll start with the good-looking one.

The Zakennas dodge while she lengthens her hair which is charged with electricity, and aims for Cure White…

Cure White braces herself with her arms which she knows is useless and closed her eyes.

A huge screen of smoke covers everyone's sight.

Poisony: (evil laughter) I'm just starting.

Black: WHITE!

Me: Heh! Don't overestimate yourself.

* * *

Honoka's POV

 _Huh? I don't feel any pain, except from the bruises and burns which are already on my body._

I widen my eyes in shock, I didn't get hit, but **he** did.

The green hair boy stands in front of me, being tied up by Poisony's hair and burnt very severely.

 _Kiriya-kun, you shielded me…_

Poisony: Have you gone insane? Why in the name of Dark King would you protect a being of the light?

 _What were you thinking? You are an ordinary human now, that attack could have been fatal! It could have killed you!_

Kiriya: My memories are still hazy but I remember that I want to be alive just so I can protect Honoka-san, I swore to myself I would protect the girl who had taught me to care, to love, to be brave. That's why, even if it's nee-san, even if it's Poisony-nee-san whom I missed so much, I will fight, by all means, I will protect Honoka.

 _(Gasp) Can it be..? No! I shouldn't think of this now. But if it's true…_

* * *

Kiriya's POV

 _I said I will protect her though it's easier said than done, I can't expect either of the Cures to help, I'll have to do this on my own. But what can I do, it's impossible for a human to go against a servant of the Dark King, well, a past servant, but still. OWW! I don't think my consciousness can hold on much longer, and I don't think I can get out of this binding hair, what can I do?_

Poisony: Strange… I don't feel any dark power from you, could it be you've lost your power? Haha! Then that would be easy for me, prepare to meet your demise!

She binds a few strands of her massive hair around my neck, I find it harder and harder to breathe but I have no strength to struggle, it has become harder to keep my eyes open as well…

Then suddenly I feel the grip of her hair loosened, I open my eyes and find Cure White kicking Poisony aside but unable to keep her balance when she landed.

I fall to the ground and cough for a few time, relieved that I can breathe again. Then I look at Cure White, who probably doesn't have much strength left in her just like me, even so she still stands up weakly and staggered towards me, then stood in front of me, she bites her lips to refrain herself from falling.

White: Kiriya-kun, that's enough already, please retreat now. I know you are just a human now, this is no place for you to stay, please escape, it's too dangerous!

Me: But you can't…

Poisony: (interrupt) Hello? Is anyone forgetting something? Me. I'm still here and don't think I've given up on killing you!

 **End of chapter 6**

* * *

 **Author's note: somehow I feel like the next chapter won't be well written, be prepared… anyways, please review, thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 7: Who You are in My Eyes

**Chapter 7: Who You Are in My Eyes**

 **Author's note: Definitely romantic! This is a romantic chapter! But also a chapter of family love. Please don't hate the idea of letting Poisony return. And because I can't think of a way to talk about Cure Black going away from the couple so let's just assume she fainted or along those lines. Once again, please help by reviewing, thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: Pretty Cure does not belong to me, if it does, Kiriya would be revived in Max Heart.**

* * *

 _Italic: thoughts_

 _ **Bold+italic: flashback thoughts**_

 **Bold: emphasize**

CAP LOCK: SHOUT

* * *

Chapter 7

Kiriya's POV

Cure White stands in front of me, prepared to fight, even though she is full of bruises and burnt marks, which reminds me of my first and last fight against them.

 _ **I was exhausted and injured, but still not as much as the two warriors of light, especially the one in white. But still, she refused to use her best technique on me. She'd rather be hurt than hurting others.**_

 _Honoka-san, you are always so kind. You barely have the strength to stand now, yet you still try to defend me._

Poisony: Here I come!

 _Oh no, this is bad, not just because Honoka-san is weak now, but because I don't want to see either of them being hurt. Both of them is important to me, I don't want to see them fighting each other…_

I was pulled out of my mind by a thud, then I see Cure White who was just thrown by nee-san lying beside me and coughs because of the pain, she turns around and assures me.

White: Everything will be fine, I'll manage, somehow, so please fallback.

 _Oh right! I'm the me I am now was all thanks to her, maybe the same way can work on nee-san._

Me: White, remember how you persuaded me to change my fate? And now I stand here, I've changed my fate. I know how you felt at that time now, I do not want to hurt a dear person to me, just like how you did not want to hurt me then. Do you think the same way would work on my sister?

White:(pauses a moment then smiles) It will, it definitely will!

Poisony: Stop this chitchat already!

She once again lengthen her hair and aims for us, my first instinct told me to get Honoka out of danger, which made me carried her to a safer place… in bridal style, causing both of us to lightly blush and look away. _Damn me! What was I thinking?! Bridal style..._

I lay her on the ground and turn around facing my sister.

Me: Nee-san, please stop!

Poisony: You have no rights to tell me what to do.

Me: I've managed to escape from the wrongful darkness, I know you can do it too, nee-san. Please, I don't want you to get hurt. Only you yourself can change you destiny.

Poisony: That is not possible, don't be reckless! And I don't even...

Me: (interrupted) But it **is** possible!I used to think it's not, but I am standing here as a human, am I not? What is the problem with being reckless? When you have courage to do so, you will succeed. I remember that day when your life force return to the Dark King after your defeat, and for the first time I understood "people's feelings", I was so **upset** that I've lost the only member of my family, you would feel so too, right? If the one who was defeated was me, you would feel just as anguished as I did, would you not?

Poisony: SHUT UP! TRAITOR! Our very existences were created by our Dark King, we only live to obey our King.

Me: His majesty did give me this life, I am truly grateful, but I get to choose how to live my life! I hate to see either of you or Honoka-san getting hurt, but I hate it even more when both of you is getting hurt by each other. I wish to live a life with both of you in it, a true life with both siblings' love and um, well, friendship... Anyways, but that wish cannot come true without you. Come, take my hand, and change your fate.

Nee-san hesitated for a while but slowly reaches out her hand, but when she's so close to grabbing mine, she slaps it. _Why?!_

Poisony: NO! I was not created to have feelings for even my siblings. I chose to live a life without feelings, and I failed, because of those two in my way. Moreover...(bites her lips) Moreover, I am not even living now...

Me: WHAT?! What are you talking about?

Poisony: You haven't thought for even one second how am I here? You said it yourself that I should have perished and I did. I just took the chance when the Dark King was defeated and escaped from his body, as soon as he is revived, I'll disappear again, I am merely a spirit with body. I was going to take this chance and take revenge on the duo, who knows I would meet our traitor here. You said I can change my destiny if I be brave and I just proved it was wrong, it is too late to change anything now that I am not even living.

I am speechless. _Even when she is a spirit, she still hates me to the core, sister… No, I must not cry._

Poisony: Consider this as a warning: the Dark King will be revived and you won't be so lucky this time, girls. It seems my time has come, the darkness is gathering in the other dimension, I will perish again. But Kiriya,you must not be sad, I am still insisting that we should not have emotions.

She dissolves into particles in front of us, I clench my fist. _Just when I thought I can live with a family, but it seems she cannot contain love in her heart after all._ But suddenly I heard her voice.

Poisony: A life with 'friendship'? You think you could fool anyone with that? Or did you think your sister is so unfamiliar with emotions I can't even see something as obvious as that? Well, I'll give you a starting push.

Then I feel something pushed my back and caused me to lose balance and fell.

* * *

(Let me remind you that Nagisa/Cure Black is not present)

 _What was nee-san thinking?_

Then I realized what she was thinking when I supported myself with my hands and look at what's in front of my face and feel myself blushing. I saw the shocked Cure White right before my face. Both of us was silent for a while, then I found my voice first.

Me: Sorry, I'll get off…

Then suddenly, the tears Honoka has held back for so long have rushed out of her eyes all at once.

White: I really thought I would never see you again, (forces a smile) turns out Nagisa was right after all.

Me: Geez, don't cry now, tears don't suit you. Do you have to cry just when we got our chance to talk?

I try to dry her tears, unexpectedly, she suddenly de-transforms and cups my face with her palms.

 _Oh no, this is not happening, she deserves a better boy than some delinquent who was born from the darkness like me. Even though nee-san gave me this chance, I can't use it._

Me: Honoka-san, I am sorry but I can't, you are a Pretty Cure, while I was the culprit of the destruction of the Garden of Light,. I am sinful. You, as a conscientious human cannot get mixed up with a sinful being like me, I…

She put a finger on my lips to make me stop talking.

Honoka: That's not true, I can see you started to consider people's emotions, you can contain love and kindness in your heart. I love you, and nothing can change that, you are no villains or delinquents in my eyes, I really do love you, or is it you do not love me back?

She suddenly looks sorrowful, expecting me to insist on my opinion. _You always know what to say, don't you?_ As a reply, I cup her face just like she did with mine.

Our faces become closer and closer, and eventually our lips locked on each other's. I didn't close my eyes so I can see her close-up and she is just as beautiful as ever, both inside and out.

At this moment, everything seems to clear up, no more sadness and grief. I wish that, even if I know it is not possible, I wish that I can take away all the pain Honoka has ever felt and will ever feel and turn them into the happiness she is feeling now.

 **End of Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Author's note: At this point, I wanted to make a epilogue, so readers, please wait one more week for a whole story. And you would probably find out what did I think when I decided to add Poisony in this story.**

 **If you like this pairing and other Pretty Cure pairings, you can read my other story: Cure Narrative, I will kinda make it an All Stars fanfic with different trivial stuff that happens to them; of course, including this pairing, my favourite pair is of course the one in this story, what's yours? Write in review.**


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **Author's Note: This really is the last chapter, real thanks for reading. I added Poisony here because I want to bring out that everyone can change if they just try.**

* * *

 _Italic: thoughts_

 **Bold: emphasize**

 _ **Bold+italic: flashback thoughts**_

CAP LOCK: SHOUT

 **Now, without further ado…**

* * *

Epilogue

Kiriya's POV

Sanae: Kiriya-kun, come on in, dinner is ready.

Me: Got it, just give me a moment.

For safety reasons, we lied to Honoka's grandmother, Sanae-san that I have regained my memories of being an orphanage, she kindheartedly adopted me and enrolled me into Verone Academy; well, not necessarily a lie since I **really** have no family now.

 _At last, I am able to live in the Garden of Rainbows, I was so blind to think that's hopeless._

* * *

The night sky sure is not clear today, no moon, no stars. The dark sky reminds me of Dusk Zone, reminds me of how I used to tease my "comrades" when they failed, reminds me of how we all used to willingly be the Dark King's puppets. It reminds me of Poisony-nee-san, I really thought of her as my family and believed that she can change; then I understand how Honoka felt when I left, how you'd feel like when your loved ones are probably gone forever and you probably won't see them ever again. But that only means I'll have to make up for all that both of us have lost.

Tonight and many nights before, I am frightened by it. It reminds me of being a servant of the Dark King. _Even though Honoka and Nagisa-san and everyone that knows what happened said they'd forgive me, everything that I've done won't just automatically disappear, I've hurt Honoka so much at that time, what if I turn back?_

Honoka: Kiriya, are you alright? Come back in, the dinner is going to get cold.

Me: I am fine, really, I'll return shortly, you go on ahead.

Honoka: Kiriya, I can sense when things are not right, I understand if you don't like to tell but I just want you to know you don't need to hide anything from me, I may be able to help.

And she just sits besides me. _I know I can't hide forever, might as well be frank._

Me: (sigh) You really know what to say, don't you? The truth is I am… afraid. I am terrified that I would somehow sink into the darkness again and revert back into who I used to be, the boy who made you greatly suffered. I am scared that I would hurt you again, I…

Honoka: (interrupted) Shush, you'd be fine. You won't fall into the dark side, Nagisa wouldn't let it happen, neither would Mepple and Mipple, **I** most definitely would never let the darkness engulf you again; most importantly, I know you yourself wouldn't let it happen. I believe in the light in you, I just know you will be fine, you should trust yourself more.

Me: (sigh) Well, I can't even find a point to be picky in your speech. Checking and yes, you really always know what to say, thank you.

 _Wow!_ This really shocks me: Honoka suddenly kiss me on the cheek.

Honoka: (smile) Do you feel any better now?

In return, I gently hold her chin up and send a kiss on her lips, she gladly locks her lips on mine.

(No one's POV)

The moon came back out and shone upon the young couple. A translucent crimson haired woman silently flew by.

The woman: Isn't this lovely? It seems he was right after all, he was brave enough and there he is now, feeling blessed of being able to love. I am **glad** for you, Kiriya.

* * *

 **End of Epilogue**

 **End of Story**

 **Bravery carries on**

 **Love carries on**


End file.
